


Day 3: Sacrifice

by Night_StormCaptain



Series: Pidge Ship Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, nothing but dialogue, pidge ship week, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: What should be a routine mission for information goes horribly wrong.





	Day 3: Sacrifice

“Ready for this?”

“Pidge, I was  _ born  _ ready.”

“Remember, we only have ten doboshes to get in, find the info we need, and get out.”

“We’ve been over this a thousand times!”

“I was just making sure!  Geez, Lance.”

...

“Activating cloaking device.”

“Maybe there?”

“Seems like as good a place to land as any.”

“Pidge, Lance, what’s your status?”

“We’re in, Shiro.  Pidge, do your thing, I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks.  All right, I think it’s this way…”

…

“We should go.”

“Just a few more ticks.”

“Pidge, it’s been nine doboshes.”

“I just have to be sure!”

“Well, be sure quickly or someone’s going to find us!”

“Intruders!  Surrender or be destroyed!”

“Um, Pidge…?”

“Okay, I have what I need.  Let’s split!”

“Ow!”

“Lance, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  Hurry!”

“Take them!”

“Almost there…”

“Don’t let them reach the Lion!”

“What’s your status?”

“Pidge got the info she was looking for, but we’re being chased.”

“Green, commence emergency launch sequence!”

“Take her down!”

…

_ “NO!” _

…

“...Lance?”

…

“Lance!   _ Lance!” _

“Pidge, you have to get out of there  _ now.” _

_ “... _ Pidge?”

“Lance.  It’s okay.  You’re going to be okay.”

“Pidge, I just… want you to know…”

“Shh, don’t try to talk.  You’re going to be  _ fine.   _ Come on, we have to go!  Lance!”

“Pidge… I…”

...

…

“ _ Please,  _ Lance. __ Don’t leave me.”

...

…


End file.
